


Policy of Truth

by ester_potter



Series: Cristalli [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post Episode: s04e13 Face Off, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: “Vediamo se così ti ricordi a chi appartieni”[Originally posted on EFP Fanfiction]
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Cristalli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033698
Kudos: 2





	Policy of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ho finito Breaking Bad solo un mese fa, ma l'avrei recuperata prima se avessi saputo che c'erano personaggi del genere. Mi sento quasi in colpa.  
> Il titolo è una canzone dei Depeche Mode.

_“Pleasures remain, so does the pain_  
_Words are meaningless and forgettable_  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms”_  
  
  
_-_ Depeche Mode

Dopo la morte di Gustavo non hanno mai chiarito. Non si sono scusati né sfogati. Non si sono toccati, se non per stringersi la mano. Eppure, in quel momento, entrambi hanno sentito chiaramente ogni cosa tornare al suo posto.

Ormai Jesse ha imparato gli orari che dettano la routine del signor White e famiglia, perciò passa da lui la mattina dopo, quando sa che Skyler sarà al lavoro e Walter Jr. a scuola. Appena Walt lo fa entrare e gli chiude la porta alle spalle, Jesse manda a puttane l’autocontrollo, l’incertezza e il rispetto per sé stesso e gli getta le braccia al collo.

Come se se lo aspettasse, Walt lo prende per i fianchi, spingendolo con la schiena contro la porta e lo bacia con foga. Jesse lascia uscire un gemito di sollievo e schiude le labbra sotto le sue, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca. Walt lo trascina verso la camera da letto e Jesse si lascia trascinare senza fiatare, sfilandosi la giacca e lasciandola cadere a terra.

Appena il retro delle sue gambe incontra il letto Jesse si siede e si affretta ad aprirsi la cintura dei pantaloni; il signor White scaccia le sue mani e gli tira giù la zip, dandogli modo togliersi la maglia nel frattempo. Scalcia via i jeans e le scarpe e indietreggia sul materasso, mentre con una mano tiene il colletto della camicia del più grande e se lo tira addosso. Apre le gambe e il signor White si allunga in mezzo, riprendendo a baciarlo, famelico e possessivo com’è in tutto ciò che fa.

Jesse risponde con entusiasmo succhiandogli la punta della lingua e passandola ovunque, sui denti e sul palato, mentre infila le mani sotto la camicia di Walt e gli accarezza la schiena, una delle parti di lui che l’ha sempre fatto impazzire. Solleva più volte il bacino e strofina l’erezione contro i pantaloni del signor White. Quest’ultimo preme una mano sulla spalla di Jesse per incollarlo al letto e gli lascia una scia di baci partendo dalla mascella fino a scendere lungo il collo e sulla clavicola. Morde piano tutto quello che si trova davanti e si sofferma sul capezzolo, succhiandolo forte mentre stuzzica l’altro con le dita. Jesse si contorce lasciandosi andare a una sfilza di gemiti e lamenti. Il fatto che il signor White sia ancora vestito lo fa incazzare, ma è anche eccitante.

Intanto l’uomo scende ancora, seguendo la traiettoria dei peli biondicci di Jesse lungo lo stomaco e fermandosi a lambire l’ombelico con la lingua. Si ricorda quanto il ragazzo sia sensibile in quel punto, e lo dimostra il cazzo che pulsa dolorosamente sotto la sua mano quando la infila nelle mutande. Jesse solleva la testa per godersi la scena, la bocca aperta mentre ansima.

Il signor White si stacca dall’ombelico e riporta gli occhi su di lui. Le lenti degli occhiali sono ormai appannate, perciò se li sfila e li affida a Jesse, che li appoggia sul comodino alla sua sinistra; è un gesto piccolo ma di fiducia, di familiarità e abitudine, e Jesse si stupisce nell’accorgersi quanto gli mancasse, perfino questo. Gli si stringe il cuore e allunga una mano ad accarezzare la guancia dell’altro. “Mi sei mancato” dice.

Walt lo ricompensa sfilandogli finalmente le mutande e gli accarezza piano l’interno delle cosce; Jesse allarga le gambe d’istinto e aspetta. Quando l’uomo inizia a passare la lingua su tutta la superficie inferiore del suo cazzo, Jesse gli afferra la testa con la mano, maledicendosi nel rendersi conto che adesso che anche lui si è rasato la testa il signor White non avrà niente da tirare, quando sarà lui a fargli un pompino – cosa che spera avvenga presto, grazie. La preoccupazione però scompare subito, quando sente la barba del signor White solleticargli le palle mentre l’uomo le succhia con insistenza. Ha bisogno che glielo prenda in bocca _ora._ “Sbrigati” lo intima.

Walt scuote la testa con un ghigno crudele. “Se ti sono mancato così tanto, aspetterai ancora un po’” ribatte.

Jesse lascia uscire un gemito di esasperazione come il capriccio di un bambino e Walt riprende a leccare, intenerito e al contempo irritato. Si prende tutto il tempo che vuole per assaggiarlo, tastarlo e adorarlo come ha sempre fatto, come Jesse si merita. Dopo tutte le cazzate che ha fatto, quell’idiota è ancora il centro del suo mondo. Ma non lo glielo dirà mai.

Quando decide di averlo fatto soffrire abbastanza, afferra il cazzo ormai violaceo del ragazzo e ne succhia la punta, per poi far scendere la lingua con movimenti circolari per tutta l’asta, finché non arriva infondo. Jesse sospira e lascia cadere la testa sul cuscino. Non è mai riuscito a capacitarsi del fatto che, tra tutte le fidanzate e prostitute che ha avuto, i migliori pompini della sua vita gli vengano fatti da un cinquantenne malato di cancro, oltre che suo ex insegnante di chimica del liceo. La cosa sarebbe quasi comica, se non fosse grottesca.

La testa del signor White fa su e giù sul suo cazzo ripetutamente, con la tecnica esperta e infallibile che porta Jesse sull’orlo dell’orgasmo in pochi minuti, mentre con le mani gli tiene i fianchi inchiodati al letto. Jesse geme di frustrazione, di eccitazione, di tutto, finché non esplode nella sua bocca mordendosi il pugno. Walt ingoia fino all’ultima goccia, per poi staccarsi e asciugarsi la bocca col dorso della mano.

Jesse lo guarda con occhi stralunati, consumato dal piacere, e sa che hanno solo iniziato. Walt lo fa sempre venire due volte, e basta il pensiero a provocargli un brivido lungo tutto il corpo. Mentre l’uomo si toglie la camicia, Jesse si affretta a cercare il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino e lo appoggia vicino a lui.

Walt appoggia un cuscino sotto i fianchi del ragazzo, che punta i piedi sul letto in modo da tenere le ginocchia piegate, dopodiché gli allarga ancora di più le gambe e si abbassa i pantaloni. Versa il lubrificante sulle dita e le strofina, consapevole degli occhi di Jesse puntati su di sé. Quando si decide a ricambiare lo sguardo, si china in avanti tra le sue ginocchia e appoggia la mano sinistra accanto a lui sul letto, mentre la destra si avventura sotto, verso la sua apertura. La circonda con la punta di un dito più volte, mentre Jesse lo guarda supplichevole e gli accarezza il petto: vorrebbe afferrargli il polso con la mano e spingerlo dentro di sé, ma non osa. Sa cosa deve e non deve fare in queste occasioni, perciò sta al suo posto e aspetta, respirando a fondo.

Il primo dito serve per allargarlo: scivola in lui con facilità, arriva fino in fondo e si ferma, mentre Walt aspetta una conferma da Jesse, che annuisce prontamente; a quel punto Walt inizia a muoverlo in cerchio, finché le pareti non si allentano abbastanza da garantire l’accesso anche al dito medio. Il cazzo di Jesse ha un sussulto, mentre il ragazzo grugnisce. “Tutto bene?” gli chiede Walt.

“Sì… Continua”

Walt apre e chiude le dita come fossero forbici, poi le ritira e le affonda di più, sempre di più, un centimetro più avanti ogni volta, strappando a Jesse gemiti spezzati e sospiri tremolanti. È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta, ma gli ci vuole poco a trovare la prostata. Jesse sussulta. “Lì” dice subito. A quel punto cede e circonda il polso del signor White con le dita, cercando di indirizzarlo nuovamente verso quel punto.

L’uomo lo accontenta, e per una volta si lascia guidare. Il cazzo gli sta letteralmente per esplodere, ma tiene duro. Vuole dare a Jesse la scopata della sua vita. E pensare che aveva deciso di non fotterlo subito, una volta risolto tutto il casino. E pensare che era convinto che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, una volta ucciso Gus. Che ingenuo, era stato.

Adesso tiene tre dita dentro di lui, a trivellargli quel groviglio di nervi che lo sta facendo impazzire e urlare come una ragazzina alla prima scopata. Gli viene in mente che Holly è nella culla della nursery, condivide il muro con la sua camera da letto e l’ultima cosa che vuole è che si svegli, inizi a piangere e glielo faccia ammosciare; perciò rimuove le dita causando un mugolio di protesta da parte del più giovane.

Si versa il lubrificante sul cazzo, afferra una gamba di Jesse e se la porta sulla spalla, prima di scivolare in lui. Lento, ma implacabile. La bocca dell’altro si apre in una ‘O’ silenziosa. Ha gli occhi chiusi, la fronte imperlata di sudore ed è bello, bello da morire. “Avevi bisogno di essere riempito di nuovo, vero?” mormora Walt, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi di nuovo a quella sensazione. “Ma che credevi di fare, stronzetto? Volevi mandare tutto a monte e tagliarmi fuori?”

Jesse riapre gli occhi. Sa che quello che ha davanti ora non è il signor White, ma non ha paura. È solo un’altra parte di lui che ha imparato a conoscere a memoria – e ad amare, suo malgrado. È Heisenberg e Jesse lo teme, ma solo quando sono in un contesto lavorativo, non certo quando fa capolino per scoparlo a dovere. Qualunque punizione fisica o verbale voglia infiggergli, a Jesse va bene. Sa che comunque vada si sentirà purificato, alla fine. Ne uscirà gratificato e gongolante di piacere, come adesso.

“Mi dispiace” risponde quindi. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace--” Lo ripete come una litania, mentre muove in avanti le anche per dare il via alle spinte.

“O magari ti facevi riempire da Gus? Ti ha fatto fare qualcos’altro, oltre a cucinare? Ti sei piegato a novanta anche per lui?”

“No” risponde subito Jesse, scuotendo la testa. “No, mai”

“O magari Mike. Sembrava sempre così impaziente di portarti con sé in quei giretti che vi facevate”

“Non l'ho fatto, signor White. Giuro che--”

“Sta’ zitto” ringhia Walt a bassa voce, assecondando però i movimenti del più giovane e iniziando a spingere.

Ha aspettato settimane per infilarlo di nuovo tra le gambe di Jesse, che intanto si è divertito a giocare alla famigliola felice con una ragazza conosciuta da poco e un figlio non suo. Odia quella gelosia malsana che gli ribolle nelle vene e si sente un patetico rammollito, a dipendere così dal benessere di un venticinquenne irrecuperabile. Ma Jesse è di nuovo qui, sul suo letto e sotto le sue mani, completamente alla sua mercé. Non c’è niente di distorto, non c’è niente di sbagliato.

Il primo affondo fa gemere Jesse, che spinge la fronte del signor White contro la sua tenendogli una mano dietro la testa. “Credevo di averti perso” butta fuori Walt con un ansito.

Jesse ricambia il suo sguardo e Walt guarda ammaliato quei pozzi azzurri riempirsi di lacrime. “Ero incazzato” ammette Jesse con voce rotta, pregando che sia abbastanza, tra un gemito e l’altro. “A-Aaah… Io non… Oh, _cazzo_ … Ero fuori di me--”

Ad ogni spinta, Walt dà sfogo alla sua rabbia. “Guarda cos’è successo”

“È tutto ok”

“Hanno cercato di metterti contro di me”

“Come se bastasse” ridacchia Jesse. Walt lo guarda accigliato e il ragazzo gli prende il viso tra le mani, cacciando indietro le lacrime. “Io non ti tradirei mai. Lo sai, vero?”

Walt sa che è così. Conosce perfettamente la natura del loro rapporto, sebbene sia forse l’unica cosa al mondo che non è in grado di spiegare razionalmente. Si è ritrovato incatenato a lui senza rendersene conto, in un modo che non aveva previsto. Sa che sono come magneti: più cercano di mettere distanza fra loro, più una forza istintiva li spinge a tornare indietro. Le ultime settimane ne sono state la conferma. Non possono stare separati. E Walt giura a sé stesso che non lo saranno più. Ha venduto la sua anima all’inferno, per premurarsene: ha avvelenato un bambino innocente, con il rischio – minimo, ma pur sempre un rischio – di ucciderlo. E sa che se Jesse lo scoprirà, lo perderà per sempre.

E questo non può sopportarlo. Invece di rispondere, Walt gli infila la lingua in bocca e saccheggia tutto ciò che trova, soffocando i gemiti e i mugolii di quel ragazzo ingenuo, incosciente, infantile e stupido, che lo ama così tanto.

Si staccano per riprendere fiato dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, e Walt inizia a cercare l’angolazione giusta facendo leva sulla gamba dell’altro sopra la sua spalla, mentre quell’interno caldo e umido lo risucchia, facendogli quasi vedere le stelle. Quando trova il punto giusto dentro di lui, Jesse urla davvero, appoggiando una mano sulla testiera del letto, mentre l’altra affonda le unghie sulla parte bassa della schiena del signor White, perché purtroppo più sotto di lì non arriva, e se lo spinge contro.

“Fa’ piano, mia figlia dorme” lo avverte Walt, aumentando la velocità. Jesse ci prova a non urlare, ci prova davvero, ma quel cazzo duro gli sta letteralmente sfondando il culo nel miglior modo possibile; si sente sull’orlo di un precipizio, il corpo scosso dai brividi, senza più pudore, mentre lascia uscire una sfilza di gemiti degni di un porno che di solito fanno eccitare il suo mentore, il suo amante. “Non ce la fai, vero?” continua imperterrito Walt, a metà tra l’irritato e il compiaciuto. “Vediamo se così ti ricordi a chi appartieni”

Ormai il pene del ragazzo se ne sta dritto tra di loro, colpisce lo stomaco di Walt ad ogni suo affondo; l’uomo inizia a masturbarlo senza preoccuparsi di coordinare i movimenti della mano con quelli delle spinte, mentre con l’altra copre la bocca di Jesse, soffocando i suoi versi. Jesse lo lascia fare mentre va incontro ai suoi colpi, apre la bocca sotto la sua mano e gli lecca il palmo. Il calore nel basso ventre cresce a dismisura, finché non esplode in liquidi fiotti bianchi a sporcare le dita del signor White.

Jesse si irrigidisce, e le pareti che circondano il cazzo del più vecchio si stringono, lo mandano in estasi. Insegue il suo piacere finché non viene con un verso quasi animale, sospira e si accascia sul ragazzo. C’è qualcosa, nel modo in cui si svuota dentro Jesse, che va aldilà della semplice soddisfazione: c’è orgoglio, appartenenza. In quei momenti lo sentono entrambi, entrambi vincono.

Mentre il signor White si alza per andare in bagno a pulirsi, Jesse guarda la sveglia sul comodino. Hanno un paio d’ore prima che Walter Jr. torni a casa. Brock è ancora in ospedale, anche se in netto miglioramento, e Jesse ha promesso ad Andrea che l’avrebbe raggiunta lì dopo una “riunione di lavoro”. Poi ci sarà da pensare a Mike, che scatenerà l’inferno in Terra appena scoprirà quello che è successo. Dovranno trovare un nuovo posto dove cucinare e accordarsi con Saul sulle percentuali.

Jesse si alza a sedere con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto quando Walt torna dal bagno con un asciugamano: lo pulisce meticolosamente, dopodiché gli accarezza le guance e la barba corta.

Jesse scandaglia la sua espressione in cerca di risentimento, o di un rimprovero. Non trova niente di tutto questo. Il senso di colpa torna ad attanagliarlo davanti al cerotto appoggiato sulla gobba del suo naso, ricordandogli dei pugni che si sono dati, i lividi che si sono lasciati addosso, le offese che si sono urlati. Stringe le labbra e strofina leggermente la punta del naso contro la sua, come per chiedergli scusa.

Solo una volta ha provato a dirgli che lo ama. Walt aveva appena investito due uomini di Gus, salvandogli la vita e scegliendo _lui,_ un patetico drogato impulsivo e irresponsabile, al posto dell’alleanza della sua vita, quella che gli avrebbe garantito soldi e protezione. Si era perfino offerto di uccidere Gale al posto suo, almeno all’inizio, per non causargli altri traumi, non fargli sporcare le mani. Gli aveva solo chiesto di scoprire l’indirizzo. “Ti ho salvato la vita, Jesse” gli aveva detto. “Tu la salverai a me?”

“Sì” aveva risposto Jesse alla fine. Ovvio che lo avrebbe fatto. “Sì, certo” Aveva guardato rapidamente verso destra per controllare che Saul non fosse riapparso da qualche parte, e poi era entrato nell’abbraccio dell’altro. “Signor White” aveva detto, guardandolo dal basso, dritto negli occhi. “Io… Io ti a—”

Il signor White gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulle labbra e aveva scosso la testa, guardandolo con tenerezza. Da allora non aveva più provato a dirglielo, ma adesso, forse, solo forse, potrebbe farlo. Adesso è diverso, e sono di nuovo loro due da soli come ai vecchi tempi, quando il lavoro era ancora divertente e passavano le giornate chiusi in un camper in mezzo al deserto a scopare e cucinare; adesso si sono finalmente tolti Gus dai coglioni, sono liberi, e Jesse è particolarmente euforico, specie alla luce del fatto che non sono neanche le dieci di mattina e ha già avuto due orgasmi mozzafiato.

Perciò gli sorride, appoggia la fronte alla sua e sa che Walt sa cosa sta per dire; lo vede arrivare, prima ancora di sentirlo, ma stavolta non lo ferma. Jesse chiude gli occhi con un sospiro. “Ti amo” dice. Si prende un paio di secondi di silenzio per bearsi del suono di quelle parole, e anche un po’ per essere sicuro che vadano a fondo e che il signor White ci creda. “Ti amo tantissimo”

Per la prima volta dopo settimane è di nuovo sereno. Non in pace con sé stesso – quello non la sarà mai, non più, non dopo Jane, dopo Gale, dopo quel bambino nella casa dei tossici con cui ha giocato a Peekaboo –, ma sereno, e sa che anche per il signor White è così. Lo sente sorridere e riapre gli occhi.

Passa qualche secondo in silenzio a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre gli accarezza la mano tatuata con il pollice. “Anch’io ti amo” risponde alla fine.

Jesse non ha bisogno di sentire altro. Si stende su un fianco e Walt lo imita, circondandolo con un braccio. “Solo cinque minuti” gli concede. Il tono paternalistico fa sorridere Jesse, che spinge la schiena contro di lui e gli si appiccica contro. Walt gli lascia piccoli baci alla base del collo, teneri e innocenti, in contrasto con la ruvidezza della barba che gli solletica la pelle. Jesse sospira di beautitudine. “Lo sapevo che non eri stato tu” mormora. “Lo sapevo”

L’uomo si ferma per un attimo, deglutisce e ricomincia a tempestargli il collo di attenzioni.

Scaccia il senso di colpa come fosse una mosca fastidiosa.  
  
  
  



End file.
